Changing Perceptions
by annieluwho
Summary: Slightly AU .Takes place after the Chase incident. Caleb's younger sister Ella has been around the boys for her entire life, she has different relationships with each one of them, Pouge another older brother even though they still get in
1. Chapter 1

Changing Perceptions

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Covenant; I do however own all the OC's… review please!!!

Summary: Slightly AU .Takes place after the Chase incident. Caleb's younger sister Ella has been around the boys for her entire life, she has different relationships with each one of them, Pouge another older brother even though they still get into plenty trouble together , Tyler who is like a lovable younger brother ,Reid who is something else entirely.

AN: This story takes place after the whole Chase episode; Caleb's younger sister Ella is introduced into the story, even though she's eleven months younger they are still in the same grade. Shortly after the Chase incident Kate and Pouge broke up , she was becoming very suspicious about all the odd things that he was involved with , and decided that it would be better if they weren't together , enter Elizabeth Caldwell, she had been friends with the boys since elementary school , she and Pouge were especially close until they had a bit of a falling out ,while Kate and Pouge were still dating, Kate was jealous of Liz and Pogue's relationship , eventually it all came to a head when Kate told Liz she couldn't hang out with Pouge anymore , therefore forcing Pouge to choose , he tried to remain loyal to both of the women in his life , but Liz, out of anger , told him to forget about it and that he should just forget they were ever friends before he even had a chance to think for a split second. Since Sarah found out about "the Power" Caleb and Sarah's relationship has only gotten stronger, they are now Spencer's 'it' couple much to the distain of one Keria Schneider. They have been dating for five months with no intention of breaking up, ever. After Kate and Pogue broke up, Kate and Sarah tried to remain friends, they still were, but things became more tense and awkward at times making it difficult for their friendship to be as close as it had been earlier in the year.

Chapter 1: Roomies

Ella Danvers walked into her room at Spencer, carrying the bag she had brought home for the Christmas holidays. She noticed something different about the room, for one there was another bed in it, and secondly there were a few boxes and bags sitting on and next to it. This was considerably odd since before the break she'd had a single. She walked over to her bed, put her bag down and started unpacking it, figuring she would meet who ever this stuff belonged to sooner or later. No more than five minutes later a girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair walked in the room with one last duffle bag slung over her arm. Ella turned around when she heard someone walk in. The girl with the red brown hair smiled slightly at her and put the bag down since it seemed to way a considerable amount.

"Hey, I'm Ella Danvers" Ella introduced herself and smiled.

"Yeah, hey I'm Brianna Buckley, but everyone calls me Bree" she replied with a similar smile

"So I guess were roomies" Ella said as she flopped down on her bed

"Yeah, I hope it's cool, I feel kind of bad taking over your single and everything" Bree replied

"Nah, its cool, gets kind of lonely anyway s, so you just transfer in?" Ella asked

"Yeah, just came in from Greenwich Academy in Connecticut." Bree replied

"Hm that's a pretty legit school, what made you leave, if you don't mind me asking?" Ella asked

"Not at all, my parents thought Spencer would be a better fit for me, more connections to Harvard or something like that." Bree said as modestly as she could

"You want to go to Harvard? My brother wants to go there" Ella commented

"Really, that's good to know" Bree responded smiling that someone else had similar goals

"Yeah , his names Caleb , he's the same age as us , I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later he usually drops by once a day ,make sure I'm still breathing and all that, but now that you're here he won't have to worry about that so much" Ella said and Bree laughed

"So are you guy's twins, because it seems like he's your older brother from the way you describe him?" Bree asked

"No were not twins, he is older, eleven months actually, apparently my parents figured the quicker the better" Ella said half joking half serious, Bree laughed, as she continued to unpack.

"So do you have any siblings?" Ella asked

"Yup, I have an older brother and a younger sister" Bree replied sort of disinterested.

"I take it you don't get along that well" Ella said with a bit of a laugh at Bree's tone

"That's putting it nicely" Bree replied causing Ella to laugh, "My brother, well we used to get along fairly well, he's about four years older than me, and he used to be laid back, and liked to party, but now my dad's sucking him into the family business and he turned into a stiff, like a mini version of my dad, you know" Bree said

"Yeah I got you, how about your sister?" Ella asked kind of enjoying the conversation

"Ugh, don't even get me started, all you need to know is she's in eighth grade and a spoilt brat" Bree said

"Okay, I gotcha, not such a big fan of the little sis, I completely get that" Ella told her.

"So what about you do you and your brother gets along well?" Bree asked

"Yeah ,me and Caleb get along pretty well as long as he's not getting all brother bear on me , he tends to get a bit protective at times , which is a little annoying , but besides that we get along" Ella replied

"So do you have any other siblings?" Bree asked

"Well not exactly" Ella said

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Bree asked

"Well, here I'll lay it out for you; my family along with three other families has lived in Ipswich for like hundreds of years or some crazy shit like that, so all four of our families are pretty close, so technically I only have one brother but basically I have four, although really the only other one who actually acts like my brother is Pouge, Reid and Tyler are more like partners in crime, friends, who never leave me alone" she finished quite quickly

"Huh, so why are Reid and Tyler more like friends than brothers?" Bree asked

"You'll understand once you meet them, speaking of which were all heading down to Nicky's tonight, do you want to come and hang out?" Ella asked

"Uh sure, thanks" Bree replied with a smile

"Sweet, were going to go at like eight that sound good?" Ella asked

"Yeah eight is perfect" Bree said and nodded

"You want to go down stairs and get a snack I'm starving" Ella asked as she got up and made her way towards the door

"Yeah sure" Bree replied, and followed Ella out the door. Thinking how she has just made her first real friend at Spencer , and it looked like she was going to make four more later on that night , whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Perceptions

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Covenant; I do however own all the OC's… review please!!!

Summary: Slightly AU .Takes place after the Chase incident. Caleb's younger sister Ella has been around the boys for her entire life, she has different relationships with each one of them, Pouge another older brother even though they still get into plenty trouble together , Tyler who is like a lovable younger brother ,Reid who is something else entirely.

Chapter 2: Nicky's

A few hours later, Ella and Bree arrived at Nicky's , Ella clad in dark skinny jeans , a deep red halter top with peep toe stilettos , while Bree on the other hand came in a white spaghetti strap tank top and a high wasted blue and gray skirt with flats. They got out of Ella's car when a black and silver Ducati rolled up into the parking spot next to them. They got out of Ella's car looking at the bike, it was incredible. The person who was riding it got off put the kick stand down and took off her helmet letting her long brown hair fall out of it.

"Hey Ella" the girl said and smiled

"Hey Liz, what's going on?" Ella asked and grinned at the girl

"Not much hanging in you know, how about you?" Liz asked

"Same as always" Ella replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"Who's this?" Liz asked gesturing to Bree

"Oh right sorry, Liz this is Bree, my new roommate, Bree this is Liz Caldwell," Ella introduced

"Hey Bree, good to meet you girl" Liz said with a smile

"Good to meet you too Liz" Bree replied with a smile, with that the three girls continued towards Nicky's

"So how do you like Spencer so far?" Liz asked Bree

"It's good, you know just still kind of getting the lay of the land and all that" Bree told her

" Yeah , well it looks like you got lucky , with your roommate situation , it's better to be on this one's good side trust me " Liz said nodding towards Ella.

"Oh shut up Liz, don't listen to a word she says, she lies." Ella told Bree jokingly as they made their way through the crowded bar, Ella seemed to find who she was looking for because she waved at a table where two guys one with short black hair and the other with long brown hair, the only other person at the table was a girl, with blonde hair, the boy with the black hair had his arm around her,

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Liz said suddenly as she spotted the table they were headed towards, she took off in the other direction, Bree looked at Ella with a confused look

"I'll tell you later" Ella said as she walked purposefully towards the table

"Hey! How's everybody doing tonight?" she asked as she came right up to the table, the occupants looked up at her all wearing grins on their faces

"Hey Ella" they greeted

"Okay so this is my new roommate Bree Buckley, Bree this is my brother Caleb Danvers," She said as she pointed to the guy with the black hair, who waved and smiled

"Sarah Wenham, my eventual sister in law" Ella said as she pointed to the blonde girl who grinned, shook her head at Ella's comment, and said "Hey Bree"

"And Pouge Parry, my second older brother" Ella said as she pointed to the guy with the long brown hair, who smiled and waved because he had some fries in his mouth ,as they both sat down in the two vacant seats at the table.

"So did you just transfer in?" Sarah asked conversationally

"Yeah, right before break, I moved in today actually" Bri replied

"Oh yeah, that's cool, I transferred in at the beginning of this year, what school did you come from?" Sarah asked

"I came from Greenwich Academy in Connecticut" Bree replied

"Oh, wow that's a really good school, I'm sure you'll like Spencer just as much" Sarah said with a smile

"So how do you like it here so far, my little sis treating you good, anything catch on fire yet?" Caleb asked almost jokingly

"Come on Caleb! You make me out to be some kind of terror to be around, I'm really not a bad person I promise" Ella said now directing the conversation towards Bree, Bree laughed this certainly was an interesting group

"Yeah, it's been great so far, and yes Ella has been more than nice" Bree told Caleb

"See!" Ella exclaimed "Where are Reid and Tyler, I want to introduce Bree to them," Ella asked her friends and brother

"Where else, the tables" Pouge said gesturing towards the other side of the bar

"Right, we'll see you guys later" Ella said as she hopped up

"Uh well I guess were going, nice meeting you guys" Bree said as she got up and followed Ella towards the pool table, Reid and Tyler were apparently playing at

"Hey boys, what's good?" Ella asked as she walked up to the pool table

"Hey El, you look good" Reid said as he looked her up and down

"Keep dreaming Garwin" Ella replied, while grinning at him, he mockingly clutched his heart and stumbled backwards

"Oh you're killing me Danvers" he replied grinning at her

"Oh I want you guys to meet someone, Bree" she called back where Bree was making her way towards them getting a little caught up in the crowd. When she finally got over to them, Ella introduced her to Reid and Tyler, as soon as she came into view Tyler's eyes widened slightly

"Bree, this is Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms, guys this is Bree…" Ella started but Tyler cut her off

"Buckley" he said and shook his head with a smile

"Uh yeah, how'd you know that?" Ella asked

"Wait, Tyler Simms?" She asked her eyes wide

"Yeah, long time no see" he said with a smile

"Last time I saw you, we were thirteen and you tackled me into a lake" she said with a slight laugh

"Yeah, well if I recall you were asking for it all day," he replied as he took a shot, and then looked up her with a grin. Their eyes connected for a moment, and she smiled and looked down thinking how gorgeous his eyes were and how different he looked from the scrawny thirteen old she remembered him as.

"So I guess you two know each other?" Ella asked eyeing the two of them with a small smile on her face

"Yeah uh our families are each other's Public enemy number one in the insurance biz" Bree clarified

"Yeah, they pretty much hate each other" Tyler said to Ella

"That's putting it nicely" Bree commented

"Well, in that case you two want to play some pool?" Reid asked the two girls

"Sure, sounds good" Ella said

"You know how to play?" Reid asked Bree, all Ella had to do was glance at Bree to be able to tell they were going to win.

"I'm sure I could figure it out" Bree said and smiled innocently at the boys as she picked up a cue from the wall next to her

"No cute stuff boys" Ella said looking pointedly at Reid

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he lined up to take the first shot, when she leaned down really close to him and whispered in his ear

"Good" his shot went awry he sighed and just looked at Ella eyebrows raised, head tilted to the side, she just smiled at him, he shook his head and gestured towards the table for her to take her shot.

Bree's and Tyler's eyes met and he smiled at her, this brilliant, adorable smile, she smiled back and folded her arms across her chest and looked back at Reid and Ella, she was bent over trying to get the best angle on the ball, Reid leaning back against the wall just watching Ella, it was clear he had a thing for her, maybe even more than that, they continued to play while miraculously Bree, kept getting better and better at the game. Once the game was over Ella and Bree slapped high five and laughed at the boys slightly confused/disbelieving expressions.

"Pay up gentleman," Ella said and held out her hand.

Meanwhile, over at the bar, Pouge had gotten up to get food he looked down the bar and spotted a familiar head of chocolate brown hair. He stood there for a moment just looking at her, wishing he could talk to her again. She turned around and caught his gaze, they stayed frozen for a few moments, just staring at each other, and finally she looked away, turned and walked out of the bar.

"Liz!" he yelled as she was further down into the parking lot, she kept walking as if she hadn't heard him.

"Caldwell come on" he said as he made his way down the steps towards her she stopped and turned around flicking her head to the side clearing her bangs from her eyes.

"What do you want Pouge?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you for a second" he replied, she gave him a look and said

"You have two minutes, after that I'm out" and held her keys in her hand

"Listen I know we haven't talked in a while, but I mean … I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss you" he told her she gave him an unimpressed look.

"What now that you and Kate broke up, now, you miss our friendship, well let me tell you something it doesn't work like that" she told him sternly her hands on her hips

"It's not like that; I've missed you since the day we fought, for the last year, and everyday. We were friends Liz, best friends, when we stopped being that way, well I've been missing you ever since. "he  
told her now standing no more than a foot away from her. Her eyes softened slightly.

"I wish, I could believe you, but after this last year, I don't see that happening any time soon" she told him.

"Okay then I guess I'm, just going to have to prove it to you" he said, she shrugged her shoulders

"See you around Pouge" she told him as she got on her bike, leaving him there in Nicky's parking lot alone.

"Hey Caldwell!" he called out; she turned around and looked at him while holding her helmet under her arm.

"If it helps, you're still the best I've ever had" he said with a bit of a cheeky grin , she rolled her eyes at him and shook her head , but smiled slightly at how little he had changed.

"Bye Pouge" she said as she pulled her helmet on and rode off on her bike.

Meanwhile back inside Ella and Reid got caught up in a conversation about if Three Days Grace are good or a terrible imitation of rock.

"You know what I think I'm going to head back to school" Tyler informed Reid and Ella.

"Alright, I think we're going to hang around for a while" Reid said glancing at Ella

"Yeah, there's still money to be made "Ella replied while nodding over to Aaron and his boys, making Reid grin at her,

"Hey, do you mind I'd I catch a ride back with you?" Bree asked looking up at Tyler. He grinned a bit

"Sure" he replied

"Thanks" she replied as she picked up her jacket

"No problem" he replied still grinning as they got closer to the door and farther away from Reid and Ella , Reid said

"Looks like Baby Boy's getting some tonight" Ella laughed and elbowed him in the side

"I don't know about that, but they do make a nice couple though" she said

-In Tyler's Hummer-

"So how have you been for the last five years?" he asked her while they drove back to school

"Well I've been good grown a few inches, lost the braces, but besides that nothing's really different, how about you?" she asked

"Uh well, still the same, like you said grown a few inches, but that's about it" he replied

"Mmm I don't know about that" she replied

"How do you mean?" he asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised

"Nothing bad, your just different than I remember" she said he laughed slightly and

"Oh, well I have to say your different than I remember too" he replied "In a good way" he added smiling at her, she looked down and blushed slightly, with is ice blue eyes on her.

"Thanks" she replied, shortly he pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car and walked inside.

"So what floor are you on?" he asked her as they walked through the door

"Three, what floor are you on?" she asked

"Uh four , I'll walk you , isn't safe walking these hall alone in the dark" he said in a faux macho voice, she laughed at him as they made their way up the stairs.

"Oh how chivalrous of you Mr. Simms" she replied mockingly while grinning, he was grinning like an idiot, just pleased that he had made her laugh. They made their way to her dorm room door.

"Thanks for the ride" she said and smiled as she fished into her bag for her keys.

"Anytime" he said with a sly grin

"Ha-ha very funny" she said catching on to the double meaning of her words

"Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Yeah sounds good see you tomorrow" she said and smiled up at him as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled goofily at her

"What was that for? "He asked

"For being chivalrous" she replied "Night Tyler" as she headed into her room

"Night Bree" he said and smiled after her.

Meanwhile back at Nicky's Reid and Ella were wiping the floor with Aaron and his boys; Ella took her last shot, sunk it and then looked at Aaron and his boys

"Pay up boys" Ella told them, they looked majorly pissed off

"Were not paying you shit, you cheated" Aaron told them

"Alright enlighten me, how exactly do you cheat at pool?" Ella asked with an incredulous tone to her voice

"I don't know babe, but somehow you've pulled it off" he said while leering at her

"But I'll tell you how you can make it up to me" he said and leaned down so there was practically no space between them " Come with me back to my room , and then we'll forget this ever happened" Aaron told her , she pushed him backwards , and held him at arm's length with her pool stick

"I don't think so" she told him "How about you give us our money, and maybe I won't kick your ass" she told him. Making Reid smirk, and move closer to Ella in case Abbot got any crazy ideas, he looked at her questioningly at her fairly calm reaction. Aaron looked at Reid scowled "Whatever, catch you later on Ella" he said, shook his head, and slammed the money on to the table. Reid looked from Aaron to Ella a little confused by the comment.

"Night boys" Ella said as she picked the money up, turned, and walked out of the restaurant pulling Reid along with her. They walked into Nicky's parking lot, his arm swinging dangerously close to hers, hands grazing each other's every so often,

"We cleaned up tonight" she said as she handed him his share

"Yeah, we did" he said

"I can't stand that guy though" Reid added

"Really? I couldn't tell" she replied sarcastically he laughed slightly as she unlocked the doors to her car

"So what's the likely hood you would let me drive?" he asked as she opened the driver's side door.

"Zero." She replied and got into the car.

"Thought so" he said and got in.

They got back to school and walked into their dorm building. It was way past curfew so they were being fairly quiet trying to just get back to their dorm rooms unnoticed, they made their way all the way to the third floor. They walked up to her door , his was up one floor but he had to pass hers to get to his , he wasn't walking her to her door or anything like that , or a least that's what he was trying to convince himself of.

"Night Reid" she said as she pushed the key into her door, she unlocked it and pushed it open a crack when:

"Uh El?" He asked, she turned around to look at him,

"Yeah?" she asked

"You know what, never mind" he said

"Um no, you need to tell me what you were going to say" she told him while folding her arms across her chest, once she made that stance Reid knew he had already lost

"Alright , um with Abbot before , you seemed , I don't know clam, like he's done something like that before, I mean has he, tried something like that before?" Reid asked trying to choose his words carefully. She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Um, Reid, uh, no I mean ..." she tried to deny, although he caught her off guard

"You're a shitty liar El" he told her and let out an angry breath

"So he has, great, I'm gonna kill him" Reid said

"Reid" she tried as he started down the hallway, but she just walked after him "Reid…don't …stop!" she exclaimed as she stood in front of him her hands out in front of her, trying to get him to stop walking

"Ella, I'm seriously just going to talk to him, it will be fine" Reid tried to convince her

"Yeah right, you've never just talked something out in your entire life" she told him

"It is not a big deal, just leave it alone" she added.

"'This is a big deal, the fact that he has ever put his hands on you it's a big deal!" he exclaimed

"Why does it matter? We did date in freshman year and obviously I can take care of myself." she told him.

"Ella!" he yelled

"Reid!" she yelled right back going toe to toe with him. "I get it, and it's nice to know you care and all, but you need to relax and leave it alone, okay?" she pleaded with him. He looked down at her, and just shook his head;

"Fine I'll leave it alone," he promised

"Thank you," she said sweetly, he just shook his head and laughed at her. Sometimes she changed speeds and moods so rapidly, she gave him whiplash.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." She said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" he mumbled angrily as she walked into her room, and he walked down the hall towards the staircase, and his dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Perceptions

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Covenant; I do however own all the OC's… review please!

Summary: Slightly AU .Takes place after the Chase incident. Caleb's younger sister Ella has been around the boys for her entire life, she has different relationships with each one of them, Pouge another older brother even though they still get into plenty trouble together , Tyler who is like a lovable younger brother ,Reid who is something else entirely.

Chapter 3 :

The next morning in between the second and third class of the day, Ella, made her way through the halls ear phones in her ear, oblivious to everything. She saw her brother and Sarah, walking hand in hand. Ella smiled lightly at them, they were truly an adorable couple, she was incredibly happy for her brother, and even happier that he had found a normal and nice girl to be with, and not one of the crazies that go to Spencer. Sarah waved at her and Caleb grinned and nodded his head. Ella waved back and smiled and continued in the other direction towards her class. No sooner that a moment later a finger hooked itself through the wire of her left ear phone and pulled it out of her ear. She turned to her left, to see Reid standing next to her, playing innocent.

"Hi Reid" she said, and sighed he smirked and said

"Don't look so excited to see me El, might give people the wrong idea" he said, she smiled lightly. They walked through the door of their classroom and walked up the steps to their seats. Ella was surprised to see Tyler and Bree sitting next to each other talking and laughing about something. Ella hid her smile, and just glanced at Reid who nudged her slightly.

"Hey guys" Ella greeted as she took her seat next to Bree

"Hey" they both said turning to face Reid and Ella.

"So Bree, how's your first day going?" Ella asked her new friend

"Um its going pretty well, I almost got lost on my way to second period , but Tyler pointed me in the right direction so no huge mishaps yet" she replied

"Good, Tyler's helpful that way" Ella said, and smiled at Bree and Bree just smiled back getting the message that they would talk about Tyler later on.

The teacher started calling out attendance, and a few moments later Aaron Abbot walked in the room his head down, he walked past Ella and towards the back where he usually sat with Keria. As he walked past she noticed his black eye. Her eyes immediately shot towards the boy sitting next to her, he kept his eyes forward ignoring her stare. She elbowed him in the side, forcing him to look at her.

"What did you do?" she almost growled with gritted teeth.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Reid replied as casual as ever.

"You have got to be kidding me" she replied fuming.

"Nope can't say that I am" he replied keeping his face neutral. She glared at him for a solid ten seconds before she got up and left the classroom, asking the teacher if she could use the bathroom. Reid's eyes never left her as she walked through the door.

"Mr. Loughlin, can I go to the bathroom?" Reid asked Mr. Loughlin sighed,

"Go ahead Mr. Garwin , don't take too long" he said as he handed Reid the pass

"I'll try not to" Reid replied with a smirk, causing a few giggles throughout the classroom. As soon as he got into the hallway he looked around for that familiar head of long dark hair, he saw her farther down the hallway, just as she turned the corner; he picked up the pace and caught up with her.

"Ella!" he called, but she just kept walking , he sighed to himself and continued down the hallway finally catching up with her

"Ella come on , he deserves everything he gets and you know it" he told her , this made her look up at him , a fire blazing in her eyes

"Fine, but I specifically asked you , no I begged you to stay out of it but no you go and do the exact opposite!" she yelled in his face

"So what , so what if I did huh , can you really blame me! If there's anything in this world that I can't stand is that ass hole ever putting his hands on you again , or have you forgotten what happened our freshman year!" he yelled back as they continued down the hallway , at this point she stopped turned on her heel walked right up to him and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you" she said through gritted teeth " How dare you even condescend to think that you remember what happened better than I do , in case you've forgotten it was me that it happened to not you okay! So don't you ever play that card with me !" she yelled . At this point every classroom door that was opened had every single student staring at the pair fighting. He just stood there and stared at her , her eyes were filled with angry tears

"Ella.." he tried

"Just stay the hell away from me , I can't even look at you" she said as she turned around and walked swiftly down the hallway.

A.N. So its been foreverrrr since I've updated and I'm sorry about that! Let me know what you think and if I should even continue writing this story so pleaseeeee review thanks


End file.
